


The Fate of the Phoenix ~ Heroes - When everything started

by orphan_account



Series: The Fate of the Phoenix ~ Heroes [1]
Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Heroes path, The Fate of the Phoenix
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a strange visitor at Xavier's mansion. And he wants to talk to the professor Summers.</p><p>It is, exceptionally, written in french.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fate of the Phoenix ~ Heroes - When everything started

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of the Tales of the Phoenix ~ Heroes.
> 
> I wrote this a long time ago, in my native tongue. I did not wish to translate it. See it as an occasion to read french and, maybe, to use a dictionary, like I used to when I started reading in english on ArchiveOfOurOwn !

Il faisait beau, ce jour-là, à Westchester. Le soleil du matin éclairait le parc et le manoir de Charles Xavier. Le ciel était bleu, il n’y avait presque aucun nuage. Tout semblait promettre une journée paisible, comme toutes les autres.

Du moins, c’était le cas jusqu’à ce qu’un homme inconnu vienne frapper à la porte de l’école. C’est Logan qui alla lui ouvrir, car il passait dans l’entrée à ce moment-là, et lorsqu’il découvrit cette personne qu’il ne connaissait pas et qui ne lui inspirait pas la moindre confiance, il fronça les sourcils, sur la défensive.

L’homme qui lui faisait face portait un costume noir et un cache-œil qui dissimulait son globe oculaire gauche. Il arborait un air terriblement sérieux.

Comme personne ne semblait enclin à se montrer poli et à se saluer, le mutant prit la parole.

\- Vous êtes qui ? Vous voulez quoi ? demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

\- Je dois parler au professeur Summers, lui répondit-on.

\- … Qu’est-ce que vous lui voulez ? insista Wolverine, de plus en plus menaçant.

\- Si nous voulions vous nuire, nous ne serions pas passés par la grande porte.

Logan hésita un instant. Puis, sans se départir de son air renfrogné et inquisiteur, ouvrit la porte. L’homme entra, et le mutant se dirigea vers la salle de classe où Rachel faisait actuellement cours.

Alors qu’elle exposait aux élèves les différentes caractéristiques de l’atome, on frappa à la porte de la salle de classe. Rachel s’interrompit, tournant vivement la tête et faisant virevolter ses longs cheveux roux flamboyant dans son dos.

\- Entrez ! lança-t-elle.

La porte s’ouvrit et Logan apparut dans l’embrasure. Il paraissait soucieux : ses sourcils n’étaient plus séparés que par une ride verticale, caractéristique de son scepticisme.

Quelque chose l’inquiétait.

\- Rachel. Y’a quelqu’un pour toi, grogna-t-il de sa voix rocailleuse.

La jeune femme garda le silence, puis, après un instant, reprit la parole.

\- Ce sera tout pour aujourd’hui, déclara-t-elle à ses élèves. N’oubliez pas de finir l’exercice qu’on a commencé.

Les élèves quittèrent la salle dans un concert de raclements de chaises sur le plancher et de cahiers qu’on referme. Rachel s’avança vers Logan pendant que les derniers retardataires sortaient.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Aucune idée, répondit-il en lui tenant la porte.

Rachel quitta à son tour la salle de cours, descendit au rez-de-chaussée et se tourna vers la baie vitrée, qui donnait sur le parc. Dans le jardin, devant la fontaine, se tenait un homme noir, chauve, en costume. Une lanière de cuir sombre traversait l’arrière de sa tête : il portait un cache-œil.

Rachel échangea un regard avec Logan, qui arborait toujours cet air soupçonneux. La jeune femme traversa le couloir et sortit dans le jardin, de son pas serein, à grandes enjambées. Rachel s’arrêta au niveau de cet homme en costume. Elle sentait la présence de Logan dans son dos, il était méfiant comme un loup aux aguets.

\- Bonjour, professeur Summers, déclara l’homme de sa voix grave et profonde.

\- … Colonel Fury, fit-elle.

\- Tu le connais ? s’étonna Logan, farouche.

\- Oui, tout va bien. Tu peux nous laisser, répondit Rachel en se tournant vers lui.

\- Je peux ou je dois ?

\- _Laisse-nous, s’il te plaît_ , lui communiqua-t-elle par télépathie.

Logan tourna les talons, l’air tout aussi méfiant, puis les laissa seuls, non sans jeter quelques regards noirs dans le dos de leur visiteur.

Rachel ne s’attendait certainement pas à recevoir la visite d’un des plus hauts gradés du S.H.I.E.L.D. La présence d’une personne d’aussi grande importance ne signifiait sans doute pas de bonnes nouvelles, et Rachel demeura méfiante.

Elle prit la décision de sonder l’esprit de Nick, afin d’y découvrir ses intentions et la raison de sa venue, mais elle n’y parvint pas. Elle avait beau être l’une des plus puissants télépathes du monde, elle ne put pénétrer l’esprit de Fury. Quelque chose retenait ses ondes télépathiques.

Elle remarqua alors le fin liseré argenté qui parcourait la lanière du cache-œil de Nick, et reconnut le métal qui constituait le casque d’Erik Lensherr. Le vibranium. Ce fer absorbait les vibrations mentales et bloquait les ondes psychiques, protégeant les pensées et souvenirs de qui le portait sur sa tête des intrusions télépathiques.

\- Vous comprendrez que j’aie été contraint de prendre cette précaution, lui dit-il, devinant ce qu’elle essayait de faire.

\- Je ne serai pas allée chercher autre chose que la raison de votre présence, assura Rachel.

\- Je pourrais vous croire.

\- Mais vous ne croyez personne.

\- C’est un risque que je ne pouvais pas prendre, rétorqua Fury.

Il y eut un court moment de silence. Puis, Nick prit son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste et le montra à Rachel. Elle tourna son regard vers le portable, intriguée, et observa.

Sur l’écran brillait un cube translucide d’un bleu électrique, et Rachel fut incapable d’en définir la constitution. C’était comme si de la fumée bleutée avait été emprisonnée dans un cube de verre transparent, qui irradiait d’une lueur d’un bleu mystique.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda la jeune femme, incapable de deviner la nature de cette chose.

\- Le Tesseract. C’est un cube d’énergie cosmique, assez puissant pour réduire la Terre en cendres.

\- Vous comptez réduire la Terre en cendres ? demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils, sarcastique.

\- Non, on compte le retrouver avant que nos ennemis ne s’en servent pour inviter une armée extra-terrestre à venir dévaster la planète, répliqua Fury en rangeant son portable dans sa veste. Et, pour cela… nous avons besoin de vous.

Rachel ne répondit pas, et son regard se perdit à l’horizon, entre les jets d’eau de la fontaine et les arbres du parc.

\- Dois-je vous convaincre d’accepter de nous aider ? interrogea le colonel.

\- Je crains que oui, répondit sèchement Rachel.

Fury soupira imperceptiblement.

\- … Professeur Summers, vous êtes l’une des scientifiques les plus éminents du pays. Vos connaissances en physique et sur les champs magnétiques, électromagnétiques et psychiques nous seront indispensables pour retrouver le Tesseract : sa signature est un rayonnement gamma, et, aux dernières nouvelles, c’est un champ magnétique comme un autre.

\- Sauf que, celui-là, il est mortel… Nous savons ce qu’il a fait au docteur Banner.

\- Nous avons besoin de vous dans notre équipe de recherches. Vous êtes l’une des rares à avoir été retenus pour le projet Avengers, grogna Fury.

\- Projet qui a été abandonné, rappela-t-elle en croisant les bras.

\- Peut-être, mais cela ne change rien au fait que vous soyez l’une des plus qualifiés pour mettre la main sur le Tesseract et empêcher une catastrophe planétaire.

Rachel croisa les bras.

\- … Qui d’autre avez-vous convoqué ? s’enquit-elle.

\- Nous avons fait appel au Captain Rogers, déclara Nick. Tony Stark et le docteur Banner ont également été contactés, et nous comptons sur eux, et sur vous, pour localiser le Cube aussi vite que possible.

\- Et si vous ne le retrouvez pas à temps ? supposa la jeune femme.

\- Alors, il faudra livrer bataille. Et, si cette éventualité venait à se présenter… vous seriez également d’une aide précieuse. Vous êtes membre des X-Men. … Et la mutante la plus puissante de la planète.

\- Seulement quand je fais appel au Phoenix, ce que je ne peux pas faire sans risquer de dévaster moi-même la planète, répliqua-t-elle plus sèchement que jamais.

\- Peut-être, mais, en attendant, aucun des autres aspirants Avengers n’est télékinésiste ou expert en éléctrophysique et physique psychique.

Rachel constatait, avec une amertume non dissimulée, que Fury avait totalement raison. Elle baissa la tête.

\- Qui est votre ennemi ?

\- Vous ne le considérez pas encore comme le vôtre ? s’étonna Nick.

\- Il le sera lorsque j’aurai rallié votre cause, concéda la jeune femme.

Nick s’autorisa enfin à croire qu’il était parvenu à persuader Rachel de les rejoindre.

\- … Un Asgardien du nom de Loki. Il vient du même monde que Thor. Je suppose que vous avez entendu parler de lui.

\- En effet. Avez-vous fait appel à lui ? S’ils viennent du monde, ils doivent être de force égale…

\- Thor est trop loin, et nous n’avons aucun moyen de le contacter. Nous ne pouvons compter que sur nos propres forces.

Ils ne dirent plus rien pendant quelques instants. Nick espérait qu’il avait réussi à la convaincre de rallier leur cause, car elle était indispensable à leur projet.

\- Serez-vous des nôtres ? interrogea-t-il.

\- Vous avez conscience que travailler avec un télépathe est la chose la plus risquée pour quelqu’un comme vous ? rétorqua Rachel. Je pourrais sonder l’esprit de vos agents, deviner les positions de vos sous-marins, de vos satellites, les codes secrets du S.H.I.E.L.D…

\- Oui, mais vous n’avez aucun intérêt à le faire.

La mutante garda le silence quelques secondes durant.

\- … Je serai à bord de votre jet dans un quart d’heure.

Rachel tourna les talons, puis retourna à l’intérieur du manoir.

Nick s’autorisa un sourire soulagé et satisfait. Rachel leur serait d’une grande aide dans leur tâche, et ils auraient eu beaucoup de mal à se débrouiller sans elle.

Le plan de Fury commençait à prendre forme.

A bord du jet se trouvait un agent du S.H.I.E.L.D que Rachel reconnut comme Phil Coulson : son air doux et sérieux à la fois était parfaitement reconnaissable. Ils s’étaient déjà rencontrés lors d’une Stark EXPO.

Il y avait également, dans le vaisseau, un homme à la carrure impressionnante, aux cheveux châtain clair et aux yeux bleus, que Rachel reconnut comme Steven Rogers, alias Captain America.

Ils échangèrent un regard.

Steve sembla reconnaître sa célèbre chevelure roux vif et ses yeux brun-vert, car il n’arbora pas longtemps cet air d’incompréhension qu’il afficha durant une fraction de seconde.

\- Captain, je vous présente le professeur Summers, experte en physique, champs électromagnétiques, magnétiques et psychiques, déclara Coulson. J’oublie quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Je suis docteur en génétique et spécialiste en mutation et évolution des espèces, compléta-t-elle.

\- Oui, voilà, c’est à peu près tout… ironisa Coulson en se dirigeant vers le cockpit pendant que la soute se refermait.

\- J’ai entendu parler de vous, répondit Steve en serrant la main de Rachel, impressionné devant un tel palmarès. Et… du fait que vous soyez…

\- Une mutante ? termina-t-elle en haussant les sourcils. Pas besoin de prendre de gants, vous savez, je sais ce que je suis et je n’en ai pas honte.

\- … Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai voulu insinuer, répondit-il avec calme.

Rachel lut rapidement son esprit. Elle n’y vit aucune duplicité, aucun mensonge, mais une honnêteté et un courage qu’elle n’avait encore jamais vus. Elle resta quelques instants stupéfaite devant une telle bonté et pareille abnégation, puis revint à la réalité, se rendant compte qu’elle n’avait toujours pas rompu leur poignée de main.

De tous les esprits qu’elle avait pu sonder durant sa vie de télépathe, celui du Captain Rogers était sans conteste le plus pur et le plus épatant.

\- [N](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xu-dj8UeJdw)on, bien sûr, dit-elle avec un sourire, lâchant la main de Steve.


End file.
